The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve.
Electromagnetic valves of the foregoing type are very efficient in function, simple in construction and economical in space so that they present no assembly and weight-related problems. Manufacture of such valves is not however optimal so that it is not sufficiently inexpensive as well as their storage.